


F*ck

by broken_sunshine



Series: Letters to the Dead [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Cussing, Depressing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 12:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Johanna writes a letter to Finnick after Mockingjay.





	F*ck

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own HG or the characters.

Finnick, 

Fuck. I miss you. That stupid head doctor told me that writing a letter to you might help or some shit. I think he might not be totally wrong about this one. 

I may miss you and all, but I am also so fucking pissed off at you. What were you doing getting yourself killed off? How could you do that to Annie? Or Katniss? Or me? Why did YOU have to be the damn hero? 

Annie called me the other day sobbing. She’s pregnant. So, not only did you get yourself killed off like an idiot, but you knocked up your wife before doing it. You didn’t know though. Finnick you should be here. You would have been an amazing dad. You won’t ever be a dad though because you’re dead and there is nothing anyone can do about it. 

Don’t worry too much though. I’m moving to District 4 to help Annie out. There’s nothing for me here in 7. 

-Johanna


End file.
